Tough Love XCadridXDahkX
by syrupai
Summary: SariaOcean is my favourite streamer of all TIME :D This fanfic is about two her mods and it is SUPER HOT Please lyk, comment, and subscrybe. Syrupai out.


Tough Love ~ A Fanfic by Syrupai

Dahk blinked his ocean blue eyes, his blond hair glistening in the early morning light. His new job at the nursing home had taken a surprising turn. It was his first day, and it had been eventful.

The handsome, older orderly had really caught Dahk's eye. The two seemed to hate each other right away, Dahk with his mischevious nature, and the older man with a sense of duty and honour. But beneath the hatred, there was a chemistry neither man seemed to be able to deny.

One evening, after sponge bathing their most disabled patients, the two glanced at each other while they mopped the floor.

Cadrid's face lacked passion. He looked cold, almost disgusted. Dahk supposed it might be because he'd just washed Mr. Cosby. But for some reason, that look of repulse lit a fire inside the younger man's belly.

They passed one of nurses, Teldryn Salos, on the way down the hall. Dahk ducked his head, blushing. The two had once had an affair, two months before, but it had ended messily. The whole nursing home knew they had "history".

"Dahk," Teldryn said, with a smirk, "Fancy seeing you here."

Dahk's face burned. He tried to snap back, but the words caught in his throat. Just as he was beginning to feel tears burning at the back of eyes, Cadrid spoke up.

"Shut up Teldryn," Cadrid said, his eyes flashing with dominance.

Dahk looked up in surprise. Cadrid had stood up for him! Did the older man not really hate him after all?

Cadrid sighed, as Dahk stood there, still gobsmacked. Dahk's sapphire eyes were glistening with tears.

"Tel- Teldryn..." Dahk said, his heart beating in his chest.

"What, bitch?" Teldryn said, smirking still, "What you want?"

Dahk's heart stopped in horror, but he didn't have much time to react. Cadrid surged forward, punching Teldryn in the jaw. The dark elf went flying, before slumping against the wall, unconscious.

"Wh...what?" Dahk said, his large blue eyes looking up at Cadrid.

The older man didn't say anything. He just grabbed Dahk by the hand, and pulled him away.

Cadrid pulled Dahk into one of the rooms. It was mostly empty, except for unconscious Marcus Stockley who had been in a dementia reduced coma for 3 months. They were (basically) alone.

"You need to learn to stand up for yourself," Cadrid said, his voice deep and volatile.

"I do!" Dahk said, finally finding his voice again, "I just..."

"No excuses!" Cadrid interupted, "Are you a man, or not?"

Suddenly, Dahk's self pity was replaced with anger. Who was this older, handsome man? Why did he think he could push Dahk around, and treat him like a child? Dahk wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

"I don't need to take this from you, I don't-"

Suddenly, Cadrid was kissing Dahk.

Dahk was frozen in shock. Was this really happening? He felt like he'd wanted Cadrid for so long, even though he'd only met him that day.

Cadrid pushed the younger man against the wall, narrowly missing the "call nurse" button. The two kissed passionately, and Dahk felt like his heart was soaring on the wings on an eagle.

Dahk finally began to kiss back, releasing himself to his animal urges. Who cared whether he liked or hated Cadrid? His heart, and more importantly, his soul was telling him what to do.

He wanted nothing more but to feel the other man's body against his. Dahk could feel Cadrids Man muscle against his thigh. He felt like his face was on fire with need.

SUDDENLY *plot twist* Dahk's mind caught up with libido.

He pushed Cadrid away, and yelled, "STOP"

Cadrid blinked stupidly for a moment, before straightening up and returning to his calm, collected expression.

"I..." Dahk said, feeling stupid but he couldn't betray his feelings, "I can't do this."

"Why?" Cadrid asked, "Are you afraid?"

"No..." Dahk said, shaking his head, "It's... you're not Aryan. Heil Hydra."

"Well," Cadrid said, looking away, "I have something to tell you too."

"What?" Dahk asked.

"I am actually a woman." Cadrid said, and suddenly he had boobs, "And I'm also Captain America."

DUN DUN DUN

"But wait," Dahk said, confused, "I felt your erection earlier!"

"That wasn't my erection!" Cadrid said, looking amused, "It was a roll of Benjamins?"

A nurse popped her head in the door. She had stupid red hair. "Wasn't Benjamin Franklin a president?"

"No, you fucking idiot." Dahk and Cadrid said in unison. Even Marcus Stockley, in his coma, groaned in disappointment.

The stupid red haired nurse quietly shut the door and went to drink herself into a lonely stupor.

Alone(ish) again, Dahk and Cadrid looked at each other awkwardly. Where did that leave them now?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
